You belong with me
by Melissa8DL
Summary: Liam is a new member of the cast of Mack falls. He bribes Sonny into something she is not comfortable doing. Will Chad get the wrong end of the stick? / p.s I suck at summaries! M for later chapters and violence!
1. Break a peice of my heart

Last week, the Mackenzie Falls crew casted a auditon for someone to play Chad's long lost cousin, Simon. Approxamitly 300 people showed up to audition for the part, but Chad was in charge of auditions so it was all in his hands on the choice.

He had choose a boy who was very tall, had blue eyes and brown, spiky hair. His name was Liam.

They we're finished for the day with there scene.

"Hey bro, do you know where the cafertiria is? I'm starving!" Liam asked Chad, in the deep voice he had.

"Sure, dude, come with us, one sec."

"MACK FALLS CREW, Caferteria now!" Chad ordered, getting the Mackenzie Falls' crews attention.

They all headed to the caferteria and got their food, but whilst they we're getting there food, Chad stopped. He noticed Sonny looking rather upset.

"Hey Sonny, you seem really down in the dumps.. Why?" Chad asked, very concerned. Afterall, he had a huge crush on her. She will be mine, one day, he thought to himself.

"Nothing, Chad." She replied, putting on a fake smile. But Chad didn't realise it was fake.

"Oh okay." He said, walking off to join the Mack Falls table and took a seat next to Liam.

"Who's the hot babe?" Liam asked him, pointing to Sonny.

Chad was terrified. Sonny was _his_. He had to come up with a excuse.

"She's Sonny, but you can't date her!" Chad replied.

"And why can't I?"

"Because.. She.. She, umm, She.. " But before Chad could think of a excuse, Liam was over there, near Sonny.

"Is this seat taken?" Liam asked Sonny, pointing to the seat next to her.

"Oh no, grab it if you want." She replied, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, Sonny. My names Liam, it's nice to meet you!"

"Aww, really? It's nice to meet you, too!" She went to shake his hand, but he turnt it into him kissing the back of her hand.

Chad could see from where he was sitting, he was getting very angry.

"So, Sonny.. I don't suppose you have any plans tonight, do you?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Not really, no" Sonny replied, twirling her hair.

"I just wanted to know If you wanted to go out some where and get to know eachother.."

"That sounds great! Oh, we can go to the cafe in town called The Melrose Cafe, I heard it's really nice!"

"Cool, meet you there at 9." Liam finished, winking to her before leaving to sit back next to Chad.

"What was that all about?" Chad asked him, in alarm.

"I'm taking her out, tonight,"

"WHAT?" Chad yelled.

"Jealous?"

"Pfft, ofcourse not!"

Chad may of said he didn't care, but inside, he was breaking.


	2. A bit too much pressure

**No ones POV**

Sonny and Liam were now at Melrose cafe in the bar 'Over 18s' area, sitting down at a table on their date.

Sonny was looking at the menu, though Liam seemed to be to busy looking at her..

"Wow, you look beautiful.." He atemped, in hope to get her attention.

She smiled one of her signature smiles, and replied,

"Why thank you. You don't look that bad, yourself." She sweetly smiled at him, they were staring into eachothers eyes.

**Sonny's POV**

So far, mine and Liam's date was going well. His so incredably sweet, _almost as sweet as Chad_.. WHAT? No, hold on. I don't think Chad is sweet, his the opposite! _No.. Actually, I'm crazy about him_. What the hell, stop talking to me, concience!

Okay.. I admit it, I still like Chad, weird, huh? I know.. I mean, there's just something about him.. But, that needs to stop. Sonny Munroe needs to move on, Chad's my ex, and that's all he'll ever be now. I know I still have feelings for him, but, hopefully they'll come to a end.. They'll have to.

Anyway, I'm with a cute, handsome guy right now! Sure, his no Chad.. But, like I said, I'm moving on.

We continued just awkwardly staring at eachother until Liam broke the ice,

"So, Munroe, what drink can I get you?" _Munroe. Munroe?_ That's Chad's nick name for me.. Damn it, everything reminds me of him! Anyway, back to the real world.

"I'll have what you're having!" I smiled at him. Big mistake.

"Sonny.. I'm having alcohol." He responded, a curious look on his face.

Okay.. Well, I need to impress him, so, no more nice girl Sonny Munroe, I need to do some impressing! Wait.. Actually.. I can't. I want to keep my image.. I know what alcohol does to me, so I can't. I see both sides of the argument for myself.. I impress him, but I don't want to damage my health.

"Oh?" I replied, disappointment in my voice.

"Oh.. Come on! Don't be afraid, have some with me!" He uneasily winked at me.

"I can't.." I replied.

"Sonny, please. Just do it, I'll pay." He offered, I was un sure, but he keeped on pressuring me, so a "Okay, sure!" Slipped out of my mouth.. He lefted the table, going to the bar to get our drinks.

I hated alcohol.. I didn't wanna drink it.. But, he kinda forced me..

Liam came over with our drinks, and placed them on the table, as he took the seat next to me.

"Not a lightweight, are you?" He asked.

"Errrm, no. I don't think so.." I just stared at my drink, glancing at it.. I really didn't want it.

"Drink it!" Liam ordered, kind of chuckling.

"You know what, I'll pass.." I softly smiled at him, keeping my cool.

"Sonny, drink it." He sternly replied.

"I'm good thanks." I replied once more.. Man, I never knew Liam would be so pressurising..

All of a sudden, he stood up on the table, and yelled, "DRINK IT!" Nevertheless, everyone in the bar cheered me on to drink it.. I was scared.. confused, but I have to do it, I was literally forced.

I chugged it down my throat, faster than you can say abracadabra.

It's after taste was disgusting, but I avoided gagging just to impress the crowd, who was still cheering me on. Liam ordered me more, even though I told him not to.. But I carried on drinking under peer pressure.

I sat down for a while and faced Liam,

"I think I'm going to be sick..Well, actually I feel dizzy.." I told him.

He just smiled at me, "Good girl, that's how you're normally meant to feel." He winked at me, giving me the thumbs up.

I actuallty felt really dizzy, I couldn't see anything.. It was all blurry, all of a sudden, I fell.

I fainted.


	3. The dark side

**Sonny's POV**

I slowly and steadily opened my eyes, giving a few blinks before each of my eyes was completely open. I was laying on a comfortable sofa, yet my back ached. I didn't know where I was, I didn't know what had happened. I noticed I was in some one's apparment.. but who's?

Wait, now I know what happened.. I must of got uncontious last night.. The night I was drinking alcohol with Liam. So this must of been his appartment! I sat up and looked around. It wasn't a bad place, the walls where a soft cream colour, the flooring was golden carpet, the curtains had a floral pattern on them. There was many little ornaments, and a huge fire place which looked rather posh. It all looked rather spacious, infact, it must of been atleast three times the size. I rose from the sofa to explore the surroundings as I got curious as I saw a book on the cabinet to the far left of the room. I approached it, and picked it up, aknowledging to title. "Key skills on taking control" was the title. It suprised me a little, why would Liam be reading that? I just ignored it, putting it back in it's proper place, and continued looking around. A thought came into my mind, I should respect people's privacy so I stopped myself from looking around.

Any way, where was Liam?

Oh no, If I was possibably drunk, what could I of gotten up to with him? What could of happened?

I still couldn't remember anything, all I knew was I had to get out of this appartment imediantly. So I headed to the door. But something grabbed my waist, Liam, of course.

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned me, tightening his grip on my waist.

"Home.. And Liam, this isn't going to work out between us." I turned around, facing him, giving him one of my 'you-better-get-off-of-me' looks. He raised a eyebrow,

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Do you have a head injury? Well, wouldn't be suprised with the ammount you drunk." I replied, pushing his hands of me, only to find it a struggle as his grip tightened even more.

"Sonny, this makes no sense, why won't things work out?" He replied, as if he hadn't got a clue.

"I can't be with some one who forces me.. That's not how a relationship works. We can be friends, but-" He cut me off, kissing my lips. It was disgusting! I've never had my first kiss, and I had to have it with him, joy. Well, I guess It doesn't really count as that as I refused to kiss back as he kissed me.

I tried pulling him off. I used all my strength, and trust me, I'm pretty strong but his grip on me was too tight. Back home in Wisconsin, we had to do alot of heavy work, but nothing compared to his grip on me!

I was scared for my life. I never thought Liam would be like this, when I looked into his eyes, I thought he'd be sweet like Chad.. Wait Chad's not.. You know what, no point in me denying it now, I'm still in love with Chad.. Truth is, I always have been. He can be a jerk some times, but, underneath that jerk image, there is a sweet, kind boy. The boy I am in love with, too bad he just doesn't feel the same way, I just know he doesn't.

I only ever agreed to go out with Liam to get Chad out of my mind, but It's not working. I also thought maybe me and Liam would have a spark, but boy, was I wrong.

Liam saw me trying to escape and slammed me against the wall, which felt as hard as brick (probably because it was brick!), and put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream for help. Okay, now, I was more than scared.. Terrified, more like.

I didn't know what Liam was cappable of. I should of never went out with him on that date.. Who knew it would turn to this? His blue eyes.. I thought they were full of innocense, but I guess I was wrong.

Suddenly, he whispered in my ear, "If you want to be safe and no harm will come to you, sit down on the sofa, and we'll discuss what I want you to do." He removed his hand from my mouth and continued, "Got that, slag?"

I didn't awnser but he repeated himself, this time yelling so I slowly nodded avoiding eye contact just incase he got more angry. I obeyed his instructions. As I slowly moved to sit down on his sofa, my heart was pounding as If I'd just sprinted a mile. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream for help, I wanted.. I wanted Chad. But I couldn't have him, I know. Chad always made things better.. I even some times had dreams about him, dreams where we would be going out.. Stupid, I know. Dreams aren't real, but man, I wish what was happening to me right now was just a nightmare, that way It wouldn't be real.

But this was real and I'm terrified at what Liam wants me to do, even though he hasn't told me yet.


	4. He hadn't, he couldn't of But he did

I sat down silently, as Liam approached me, sitting down next to and with me. He put his arm around me. I knew there was just no point backing away because of what his capable of. My tears, which I held in for so long, finally released and one slid down my cheek. I tilted my head a bit and wiped the tear off, just to show some dignity.

Finally, I broke the deadly silence, "What do you want?" I silently whispered, just a tad bit louder than the atmosphere in the air. I didn't want to mess with Liam, raising my voice might even set him off, I thought.

He looked over at me, I was keeping my eyes stable just staring at the floor.

I hoped this would be over soon, I hoped I could call the police on him as soon as I was safe and sound out of his apartment. I couldn't make a escape, though, so I just had to wait to find out what he wanted.

"Listen, Sonny. We all have secrets.." Liam started, raising a eyebrow whilst brushing his hands on the skin of my knees (I was wearing a skirt!).

"Secrets?" I questioned.

"What's happened tonight.. Stays a secret, got it?" He asked. I looked up at him and saw a sense of excitement in his eyes.. The little creep.

"Sure, I will, just don't hurt me.." I lied. Of course I'd tell what he did! I'm not letting him be legal in Hollywood, the things his done so far, is enough for anyone to be scared for their lives, and, imagine what he could of done if I didn't obey him!

"You see, I can't trust you. And there is a catch, I wouldn't of done this for no reason.." He whispered in my ear, kissing me gently on the lips whilst moving closer to me.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.." I stated.

He chuckled, "Sure you wouldn't of, you were asleep!"

Okay, OKAY. That got me mad.. "WHAT THE HELL HAS HE DONE TO ME WHILE I WAS ASLEEP?" I thought to myself, I didn't say it, of course. My mind drifted of for a while, thinking what he could of done to me. I paniced, but managed to just stay deadly silent.

"Wh-what are yo-ou talking about?" I managed to stutter. He looked back over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, "Sonny, you are my girl friend. You're going to do everything I say and obey my every command. Okay?"

"But.. What if I don't want to?" I fought back his words, feeling a little pride in myself.

He just laughed.

"Stay here. I'll show you why you shouldn't decline it." He ordered me. I was curious and scared at the same time.

He walked away into a room. I was going to make a run for it, but, no point.. I knew he'd probably catch me if I did, knowing my luck. He came back holding a camera with a few wires. He carefully inserted the wires into the TV wich I was sitting in front of. He then connected the other wire to the camera and pressed a few buttons.

He came back, next to me, and sat down.

"This is why. This is why you have to listen to what I say."

With in a few moments, pictures appeared on the television screen.

Inside, I was having a nervous break down.

He hadn't? He couldn't of? But he did.


	5. Raining with a chance of Chad

The pictures on the screen revealed me naked. First of all, WHAT? Maybe I was so drunk I allowed him to. Wait, no. I would never do that, drunk or not. He must of took of my clothes when I was asleep.. Gross. That's the only thing I can think that he did. I was shocked, my eyes were the size of sauce pans as I watched the slide show in front of me. He had took some pictures of me in my underwear.. And.. some just completely nude.

I decided to speak up for myself,

"Who do you think you are?" I shouted at him, standing up off of the couch.

"Why would you do that? Are you some sort of pervert?" I continued. I lost it, big time. How did he think he was?

But before I knew it, he grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along to a open area which I pressume was his kitchen. I got to admit, that apartment was wasted on such a evil boy, because it was quite gorgeous. He pulled out a draw and grabbed a knive and slammed me against the wall.

"Don't you even dare raise your voice at me." He whispered into my ear, almost gritting his teeth. He held the knive to my neck a gently dug it in, leaving a small scratch. It hurt, and it stung like hell. But my anger was just so built up. I had to calm down for my own good, though. "Why?" I replied back, with a silent tone. I wanted to scream, I wanted to shout, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Do you not understand how much money I can get from them pictures? I'll give them to the papparazzi, the magazines, newspapers, you name it! So, you're my girl friend, and you do EVERYTHING I say? And the pictures will stay to my personal joy." He replied.

"Oh, and you scream for help, I'll kill you. Understand?" He continued, slowly moving the knive down and away from me, releasing me.

"Okay.. I guess It's a deal. Seeing as I don't really have any other choice.." I muttered. I had to give in. There was no other option. I hated Liam, how could he do this. I'm still scared of what he'll make me do as me being his 'girlfriend'.

Thankfully, he said I could leave his appartment, but he took my mobile number and told me he would call me when he wanted me.

I walked out his house, It was raining. The rain calmed me down. I had a chance to think. When will get my freedom back, I thought. Liam will just keep my as his own prisoner.

I heard thunder, so decieded the best thing to do was wait for a bus. I was going home to my appartment. My mom had moved out ages ago, back to Wisconsin. I missed her ALOT.

Finally, a bus pulled up. I gave the bus driver the correct ammount of cash, and headed on the bus looking for a seat. At that moment, I saw a familiar face! It was Chad!

I took a seat next to him. "Hey! Fancy seeing you here!" I nudged him, getting his attention.

"Oh, hey, Sonny! I didn't notice you! So.. where did you come from, and, where are you going?" He asked me, with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh.. Urrm, I just came back from a.. 'date' with.. Liam.. And I'm just heading home." I announced. I hated saying 'Liam''s name, I hate him. But no one could know that. I'm his girlfriend now, or, I have to be. Literally, I have to be, or my life as I know it will be over.

"Oh, cool.. Hey, Sonny. I was wondering.. Do you want to come to my house? It's just, I'm home alone." He asked me. I didn't hesitate. I said, "Yes." simply because the rain and thunder frieghtened me and I didn't want to be alone, either.


	6. Storm of nightmares

**Sonny's POV**

The bus stopped of at the outside of Chad's house.. We got off the bus and both said our thank you's to the driver. I looked up at Chad's house in amazement! It wasn't a house, it was more like a mansion! We were both just standing outside the gates.

"Woah.." Was all I could say. Chad chuckled, "Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied, bringing me back to reality from her fasanations. I snapped out of it and giggled, as my cheeks turnt a crimson red. I always blushed around Chad. I'm in love with him, but, his not in love with me. He would never be in love with me.

Chad walked towards the gates and pressed a button, which made the gates open. This just amazed me even more!

"Come on, Sonny, this way!" Chad pointed to the door of his mansion. I briskily followed him and we both went inside.

It was huge! It also looked very fancy and expensive. The first sight I saw was the huge living room.. It was bigger than the whole of my appartment! It looked like some thing you'd see in a very high class luxury hotel.. Only better, and bigger.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked me, I couldn't help but smile. I completely forget about earlier with Liam, thanks to him. He just made me feel so much better.. with every little thing he did.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know.. Anything you want to do" I replied with a sheepish grin on my face.

"How about we watch a movie?" I then suggested.

"Good idea!" He replied.

He walked over to his huge flat screen TV.

"Your shout.. What do you want to watch?" He then asked me.

"I don't know.. You wouldn't want to watch a chick flick. Would you?" I giggled.

"I wouldn't mind.. As long as you're happy." He chuckled back.

"I don't want to force you into anything.. But.. maybe we can watch Beastly?" I suggested. I've seen it a few times before, and I loved the film.

"The one with Alex Pettyfer in it?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, that one! His such a sweetheart and his so hot!" I replied, imagining him in my mind. "Seriously, Sonny? That's disgusting. I'm much more hotter than him. I worked with him, once. When I was, like, fourteen." He laughed.

"Really? Wow." I was amazed.. But then again, Chad worked with every body; he was a teen sensation. His worked with big names.

"Yeah, well. He is so hot.." I giggled, just to annoy Chad. It was fun annoying Chad, it was just a laugh around, really.

"No. Trust me, he isn't.. I am, though." He smirked.

"Oh, and Vanessa Hudgens is hot. I've also worked with her." He continued, obviously failing a atempt of him trying to make me jealous.

"Can we just watch the DVD, now?" I giggled.

"Getting jealous?" He smirked at me, god, he looked sexy.

"Pfft. No. Of who? Anyway, lets just watch it, now. I can't be bothered to annoy you, anymore." I sweetly laughed, whilst blushing a crimson red. I took a seat on his, very comfortable, red velvet sofa.

Chad slipped the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play, before joining me on the sofa. I wanted to cuddle up to him, but I'd feel like a certain some one would be watching me.. I can't even feel safe anymore. However, it was a risk I was willing to take. And what are the odds of Liam watching at this exact moment? Slim to none. He didn't even know I was here, thankfully.

Half way through the film, I started to move closer to Chad. I don't think he noticed. But he did some thing I was craving for; He put his arm around me. I couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of my stomache. I decieded to take it a step further and I leaned my head on his chest.

The movie, which felt like it was on for ever, finally finished.

**Chad's POV**

I can't believe it! Sonny's head is on my chest and my arm is around her. How lucky can I get? I mean, Sonny is the girl of my dreams. She's so damn beautiful, sexy, amazing, and she has every thing I look for in a women. There never will be any other women like Sonny Munroe. Never. That's impossible. She's one of a kind.

I heard her softly yawn. I took it as a hint she was tired.

"Sonny?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"I think it's your bed time.."

"Mmm.. I'll go in a minute, is that okay?"

"Go where?"

"Home."

"Sonny, you can't. It's thunder storming outside, stay here for the night.. Please?"

"But.. Where will I sleep?"

"Spare room?"

"Sure. Okay, thanks, Chad." She gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting up of of the sofa. Woah.. I wanted her so bad, but, I can't have her.

I showed her to the spare room.

**Sonny's POV **

Chad showed me to the spare room- It was gorgeous!

"Thanks, Chad. For everything." I smiled at him.

"No problem. Now listen, If you need anything, I'll be in the room next door, okay?"

I nodded and he quickly left.

I didn't have any pyjammas, so I guessed I had to sleep in my bra and panties. I got into the king size bed, but I just couldn't sleep. I heard loud noises of thunder, and I was scared. I was afraid.

My eyes managed to shut..

I opened them up again.. I was in Liam's appartment! How the hell did I get here? I tried running away, but he grabbed me and slammed my head against the wall repeatedly. "YOU LITTLE SLUT. YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH SEEING CHAD, BEHIND MY BACK? WELL YOU'RE WRONG!" He pulled out a knive, aiming for my stomache. I let out a huge and loud scream..

And woke up.

It was just a night mare. But I was still scared. Tears were balling down my eyes.


	7. Lie to live

**Chad's POV**

I couldn't sleep. Not at all. I guess I just wasn't tired and the thunder was just too loud. I have a fear of the thunder.. Pathetic, I know. But, who can blame me? My old dog Scooter got struck by lightening once.. And, well, his gone. Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about Sonny. I mean, she was at my house. The girl of my dreams was at my house. Wow.

All of a sudden, I heard a scream. I was terrified as the scream sounded exactly like Sonny! It deffiantly was her, because there is no one else in the house other than me and her.

I rushed over to the spare room. It was then I saw her, she looked terrified. Tears where streaming down her face.. And.. she was only in her bra and panties.. Wow. One word, hot. But anyway, I snapped myself out of fantasising about her, and rushed and ran towards her.

"Sonny, what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" I speedily asked her, worried to death.

**Sonny's POV**

I couldn't tell him.. No one could find out about Liam's bribe. I had to keep my mouth shut, so, I had to make up a lie. Well, kind of. I just couldn't mention Liam or anything he had done to me.

But the tears just kept on falling.. "Stay with me, Chad.. Please." Was all I could manage to say. Chad sat down next to me on the bed.. He was just in his boxers.

He held his hands out, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, obviously. Tears fell again, and I cried into his chest.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yeah.." I lied.

After that, I fell asleep in Chad's arms. He fell asleep shortly after, too.

**...**

I woke up, the next morning, still in Chad's embrace. I had a peaceful night, all but that specific nightmare. I heard my phone beep from my jacket pocket, and was instantly reminded about Liam. I carefully climbed out of Chad's grip and started to put my clothes back on. I took my phone out of my jacket's pocket and read what was on the front screen. A message from Liam;

_Okay. I'm ready for you. Come now, or else._

I sighed. Who knows what he will do to me? I cringed at the thought. I had to text back.. Just to tell him I was coming, like he told me to.

_Okay, give me half a hour.. I'll be there. _I texted back.

I walked out of the spare room, and left Chad alone. I felt guilty that I didn't tell Chad I was leaving, after all, he had been so sweet to me.

I managed to locate myself out of Chad's house and waited for the bus at the near by bus stop.

I got on the bus and it drove of to Liam's appartment.. I swallowed a lump in my throat as I knocked onto his door. He opened it and I was greeted by him with a huge grin on his face.

"Glad you could make it." He simply said, putting his hand on my waist. I rolled my eyes. "Lets just get this done and over with.." I sighed, walking into his appartment.

"Strip." He ordered me, after closing the door behind him.

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"Now." He shouted, taking a knive out of his pocket.

I started to take off my clothes, I was disgusted of myself. But I had no choice. I just closed my eyes. I kept my bra and panties on, though.

"I've done it. Now, what do you want with me?" I asked him, who was clearly staring at my body.

"Take off your underwear.. Or else." He demanded.

I did what I was told. He came towards me and started putting his arms around my naked body. I cringed as I watched him, touching every part of me.

My body was not made for him, and, I'm pretty sure It was made for Chad. He carried on roaming his hands around me body, as I just stood there.. Taking the torture. I shut my eyes.. I imagined Chad doing this to me.. That I wouldn't mind. But, Liam? Eww. No. I just hoped, prayed and wished it was over, soon.

"Are you done, yet?" I asked, sighing. I prayed he would say yes.

"No. We have lots more to get through.." Oh no..

"Like what?" I asked.

"I think you know what.." He whispered. He took off his shirt, and pointed to the bedroom. No, no, no, I thought.

I wasn't going to let him take away my virginity. No, I can't let this happen, I thought to myself. There was only one way I could stop him from doing this; the power was in my hands and I had to use it.

"Liam, Liam. I've been thinking... This doesn't have to be a bribe.." I seductivly said, coming up towards him. I caressed his cheek. Of course I was faking all of this, I would never EVER do this to Liam.. for real.

"I really like you.." I seductively whispered, "Alot."

I could tell he was buying it. Score.

I put my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist.

"So.. Let's wait for it.. No rush.." I slipped my hands up his chest and started massaging his abs. Wow, I was a amazing actress, I made it so conviencing.

"But, why the sudden change of thought? You promise you'll do everything I demand?" He asked.

"Because.. this just feels right. And, I promise. But.. We should wait. Give me a chance to buy some lingerie.. That'll make things better.."

I whispered in his ear. That was the best excuse I could come up with.

"Okay, babe.. When you wanna.. you know, do it.." He replied, still having me in a tight grip on me, while stroking my hair.

"Mmmm.. Soon. Just, we should plan it. So, the moments more special.. Okay?" I replied back, feeling so much more relieved. I can get myself out of this, I thought.

"Sure, babe. I understand you." He started making out with me.. I had to make out back, just to make it look more convincing.

"Mmm.. now, let me get dressed? I need to go to work.. but, I'll see you later, okay, babe?" I winked at him. But that was a lie. I didn't have work until 3pm.. and it was only 11am. I just wanted a long bath.. maybe two baths, or three times lucky. I felt dirty.

"Okay. I'll text you, babe." He replied, letting go of me.

I quickly put my clothes on, and got out of Liam's appartment.

I felt relieved I had now got control. All I need to do, now, is delete them pictures, and I'm a free women. I just had to get to that camera.. to the memory card in it. To destroy it.. But, how can I do that, I thought to myself.

I decieded to call a taxi. At this time of day, lots of papparazzi where out and about, especially in public areas. So getting the bus wouldn't be a very good idea. The taxi arrived with in minutes. I hopped in and the journey begun.


	8. One win, to a defeat?

**Sonny's POV**

I had a bath and I was in it, for like, a hour. Though, when I take baths, I usually am in there for only fifteen minutes. I just couldn't stand Liam. I swear, once I delete them pictures, I hope to NEVER see his evil face again.

After my bath, I jumped out and looked in my closet on what to wear.

I looked in my mirror. Some thing about me, seemed plain.

I had a weird kind of fashion, I pretty much always wore dresses. But, today I thought I would mix it up abit. So, I wore some tight denim jeans and I slipped on a white tee. I decided to curl my hair with my curlers and I also put my extensions in. It was a nice change, not really some thing I'd wear to often. I also decided to have a change in my make up, too. I normally use natural colours.. But this time, I put on some black eye shadow and some eye liner. I got to admit, I did look really different like that, but what ever.

Like I said, It was just a tad change for once. I liked change, but, not big changes.. I'm just a really weird person.. haha.

I then heard a beeping noise, I soon realised that it was my cell phone. I picked it up and answered.

"Hey, Sonny Munroe here." I spoke into the phone, it was a private number.

"Hey, Sonny. It's me. Chad." He replied.

"Oh.. Chad, hey! What's up?" I curiously replied.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you where okay,"

"I'm fine.. Thank you."

"Where did you go? This morning? … I wasn't dreaming.. Was I?"

"No, Chad. You weren't dreaming. You looked so peaceful and I just didn't want to wake you.."

"Sonny.. Can I ask you some thing?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Is.. Is.. Is there anything going on between us?"

"Errmm.."

"It's just, last night, It seemed like there was.."

"I have to admit, I do have feelings for you.. Do you have.. Feelings..?" I stated, still abit afraid on what he might reply, in case he didn't feel the same.

"Yes, Sonny. I do. I like you, a lot."

Wow.. Chad liked me? This makes no sense.. How could he like me? I didn't think I would be his type..

"You do?" I felt butterflies in my stomach, and even though Chad wasn't even there, I still was blushing. He was the only one that could ever make me blush..

"Yeah.. Truth is.. I'm.."

"Your what, Chad?

"I'm in love. I'm in love with you, Sonny. I was going to tell you last night, but, I just couldn't get the words out, so I decided to tell you when I'm ready, and I know for sure that I am now.."

"Wow.. I never thought you'd like a girl like me.."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because.. There are so many gorgeous girls, especially who you work with. Portlyn, Penelope, Annabelle, Alisha.." I quoted, trying to remember all his female co stars' names.

"Sonny.. You're gorgeous. In fact, not just gorgeous. You're beautiful, sexy, stunning. You are the most amazing girl I've ever meet.."

"Aww.. Chad. I feel the same way.. I love you, too. And, I even admit, I'm jealous of the girls you work with, who get to see you a lot."

"Don't be jealous, they're just my friends.. And, when I first meet you, I promised my heart you would be the only girl for me.. I'm sorry I've been a jerk to you, in the past. I just, really, really like you.. Actually. Not like, I love you Sonny Munroe."

"Wow.. I'm speechless! I love you, too, Chad."

"Do you want to go on a date tonight?" He suggested.

"Of course, I'd be honoured!"

"I'll see you at the stages later! I better go, see ya. I love you, m'lady."

"Can't wait to see you. Bye! I love you, too!"

Wow. Did that really just happen? I thought to myself. Me and Chad just shared our feelings.. And, he likes me? I'm so relieved! I mean, I've always liked him, I just didn't have the guts to tell him, incase he laughed at me.. But, he didn't. Underneath Hollywoods, apparently 'jerk', hugest star, there was a sweet Chad.

_**...**_

**Later - 5 HOURS**

**No one's POV**

Liam, who played Simon, and Chad, Mackenzie, where filming a scene.

"I never knew I had a cousin.. I can't believe this.." Liam muttered.

"Think how I feel. I didn't even know I had a aunt!" Chad shot back.

"I guess.. There's one more thing to do. We must confront our parents.. They might not even know." Liam muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

"But.. Maybe this isn't right.. Maybe they know, maybe they kept it from us."

"Mackenzie.. I believe you're right. We need to find out.."

"Great.. So? How do we tell them.. What if they are arch enemies? My mother fights a lot, and gets so angry! What if it turns into chaos? What if she flips out?" Chad cried.

"Mackenzie, we have no other choice. Think what else they have kept from us! There must be a reason behind this!" He responded.

"And cut! That was great, boys! Good work. Lets take five." The director, Patrick, yelled.

"Thanks, Patrick!" Liam retorted back.

"Some scene that was. You played it really well!" Liam announced to Chad.

"I know right, thanks."

"So, any plans tonight?"

"Yeah.. I finally got my dream girl on a date!"

"Oh really? Who's that. Come on, spill the beans, bro!" Liam friendly nudged Chad."I don't wanna brag.." Chad chuckled.

"Come on, dude. Who is she?" He laughed back.

"Sonny Munroe!" Chad replied.

Liam looked gob smacked.

"Oh, really?" His smile soon faded, Chad just glared at him and was rather confused.

"Really.. Some thing wrong?" He asked.

"No.." Liam just stood there in disbelief.

**Liam's POV**

**Okay, so, Sonny is trying to beat me at my own game? I can't believe her.. That little slut. How dare she go against me. This girl is so going to get pay back.**

**But, wait. **

**First of all, I need to defeat her side. It's what I read in my 'taking control' manual. So, her side means Chad. I got a plan. **

"**Chad.. I'm afraid to burst your bubble, but, your girlfriend is cheating on you. With me." I slyly whispered, patting his back.**

"**What? Sonny is not like that. You're a liar." He simply fought back, in fury. **

"**Why don't we.. Ask her herself?" I abruptly said. **

"**Fine.. She's probably in her dressing room. But you are going look so stupid when she calls you out to be a liar!" **

**Am I Chad, am I really? **


	9. Strike, Knock out and attack

**Sonny's POV**

I was reading a magazine, I was bored. I had just finished a show and now I was just chilling in my dressing room.

"Seriously?"

I thought to myself, as I scanned through the magazine which was filled of tons of pictures of celebrities. I some times hated the media. They would say such bad things about people and only print out the worst sides of people and ignore the positive! I put the magazine down and sighed.

I then heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear.

And I was greeted by one of my favourite things in the world; Chad's smile.

"Chad! Hey!"

I delightfully smiled at him, approaching him at the door. I was getting lost in his deep blue eyes.

"I'm really looking forward to our date, tonight. I got the most perfect place to take you." He hugged me.

I hugged back, "Aww, I can't wait!" I replied.

"There's just one thing I need to talk to you about.. I need to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Liam!" Chad yelled, as the evil boy walked out the corner of the door, where he was obviously hiding.  
"Liam? What are you doing here?" I asked him, shrugging my shoulders, gently laughing.. Pretending like nothing was wrong.

"Wow, you're a liar, Sonny. Tell Chad the truth." He demanded, giving me a look of fury.

"I.. I don't know what you're talking about.." I lied. I knew well and truly what he was trying to do; take Chad away from me.

"Sonny.. You know what I'm talking about. You're my girlfriend, remember?"

As much as I didn't want to, I had to give in..

"Yeah," I whispered, looking down to the ground.

"What?" Chad stammered, lost in fear, angry and confusment.

"I'm sorry, buddy. Sonny's lying to you.. She doesn't love you, she's mine." Liam comforted Chad, by patting him on the back.

"I can't believe you, Sonny! Is this your way of making fun of me? After I said all that on the phone to you? What, have you recorded it? Turning this into a joke? I love you, Sonny. I've always been in love with you, I've always had feelings, I've always cared. I thought, deep down, you cared. I guess I was wrong.." Chad abruptly said. It looked like a ocean was forming in his eyes. He headed for the door.

"Chad, wait!" I yelled, running up to him.

He turned around.

"I.. I feel the same way! Please.." I stuttered.

"Don't bother, Sonny. You have a boyfriend.." And then tear by tear leaked from my eyes as Chad left the room. I lost him.. Because of Liam. I lost him, he will never forgive me.

I then heard a very loud noise, and then I was out cold.

…...

I woke up. I looked around, I had no idea where I was. My back was leaning against some thing that felt as hard as rock. It was dark, I couldn't see no source of light. I couldn't hear anything, the deadly silence filled the atmosphere and I was scared. I tried to get up, but little did I know my hands where tied together, same with my legs. I tried to scream, but, a bandana was covering up my mouth. So I was basically trapped. It didn't help how I had the most worst head ache. Every bone in my body was feeling weak and numb. Beyond the silence, I could only hear my heart beat. It was going at a rapid speed. However, as time went on, I heard the noises of cars and vans.. I was near a high way, I presumed. I literally felt like I was in hell. I tried to shuffle around a bit, but I ended up squinting my eyes in agony. I decided I should just close my eyes, to hope I could sleep off the pain.

I woke up the next morning, as a bit of daylight shone on me, from what looked like a window. My eye's gently opened. I felt terrible. I hadn't ate anything since last night. Then, I lost Chad and now, I don't know what has happened. Could I actually be dead? Could I be in hell? Sure feels like it. I heard a loud creaking sound, obviously caused by some sort of door.

It was then, that very moment, I saw the devil himself. Liam. I could of known he was responsible for this.

"Ah, well if it isn't the cheating and lying whore. Glad to see you're still here."

He smirked one of the most disgusting grins I had ever seen. He ripped the bandana off my mouth which made me squeal in pain.

"Ow" I yelled. He slapped me across the face, leaving a red mark.

"Shut the fuck up, you're lucky I'm giving you another chance. My business with you is finished, yet, anyway. You disgust me." He angrily whispered in my ear.

He violently pushed me to the side and undone the tied rope which was around my legs and arms.

Red marks surrounded my legs and arms where the rope was so tight on me.

"Follow me.. Actually, I don't trust you." He announced, tugging me by the arm and dragging me. I realised I was in a basement, his basement more than likely.

He dragged me up the stars and I was now in his apartment.

"Enjoy last night?" He asked me.

"What?" I feebly asked.

"You lost that pathetic little rat, Chad Dylan Pooper." He chuckled to himself.

It hurt me, how he said such a thing about my Chad. And, even though Chad probably now hates me, I wanted to protect him. I was angry.

"Don't you ever fucking dare say that about him!" I shouted. I clenched my fist.

I threw a punch at Liam and It got him in the square of the jaw. He was furious, and his eyes were burning like fire, in rage. He stared at me.

"You dirty, little, slag!" He yelled, pushing me to the ground. It was then I saw it, the camera. The camera that had the evidence why I am here. Liam sensed what I was thinking about. I was thinking about destroying it. So he grabbed the camera and put it up on a high shelf.

"Don't even try it." He shouted, before kicking me in the ribs. I held on to them for support but the pain just got immense. He carried on kicking them for what seemed like forever, but only a couple of minutes.

He stopped and I felt relieved.

"Now." He stated, "Before you do anything you regret. It's time.." He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me all the way to his bedroom. I knew where this was going..  
"NO! Stop, Liam! Stop!" I yelled. He didn't listen. He picked me up and threw me onto the bed. I tried screaming for help in hope the neighbours would hear me.

"Help! SOMEBODY!" I yelled out, but Liam put his hand over my mouth.

"We are going to get through this nice, and quickly. No distractions. So shut the fuck up and this will go by quicker. If you don't, the punishment will go for longer.. Understand?" He whispered in my ear, after removing his hand.

I nodded, in disagreement,

"No, you can't take away my virginity! I'm still a virgin, I want to do it with some one special! Surely you must understand this? Please, anything but this!" I fought back, trying to talk some sense into him.

But he didn't listen.

He ripped off my clothes and threw them some where into the room. He then undressed himself. I tried to escape but he gripped me down with his hands.

"You're not getting out of this.." He gritted his teeth at me.

"Sexy body, by the way.." He announced. He stared at me. I felt humiliated. I closed my eyes so time would fly faster. I heard the ripping sound, it was the condom. Tears where pouring down from my eyes. It was disgusting. It was then, he raped me.

I was raped by Liam.


	10. I need a hero

**No one's POV**

After Liam was done with Sonny, he pushed her off the bed.

"That.. was.. amazing. Of course, It would of been better if I didn't have to do all the work.. And it would be better if you put more work into it." He said to her. She was in tears.

"Now, get dressed. And wipe them tears away." He ordered, before slapping her face. Sonny was in so much pain. Not just physically, but emotionally. She did what he told her, and briskily put her clothes back on.

"Maybe we should do it, again.. Tonight. What do you say to that?" He suggested, with a sly grin on his face.

"No.. Please.." She begged.

"Oh, wait. Sorry, I forgot, you don't have a choice. You do as I say." He then started kicking her in her ribs again, making her feel sick, weak and vulnerable.

"How long are you going to do this to me for? When is it going to stop?" She asked, tears still in her eyes.

"You're mine, now. My robot.. My prinsoner. You do what I tell you to, and I keep you forever. Okay?" He asked.

She kept silent so he started to violently slap her across the face, yet again. Only more pain came from that. She nodded, she had no choice.

"Good. Now, you are free to go. But be back by tonight." He demanded, as she made her way out.

**Sonny's POV**

That was terrible. I just felt like I'm going to faint by all the pain I was in. I still hadn't eaton. But, to be honest, I didn't feel like eating. I felt like crying.. I felt like dying. I don't know how long I can take this for.

...

**Chad's POV**

It was morning, and I didn't feel good. What happened yesterday, didn't feel real. Sonny would never do that, would she? I'm a little heart broken.. But, a part of me just doesn't believe Sonny would do this, lie and cheat.

I know for a fact she wouldn't.

I even cried at what happened last night.. Yeah, CDC does cry..

What I felt bad for, is, I didn't hear her out. Maybe there was more to it?

Maybe I hadn't heard the full story?

I'm still in love with Sonny Munroe. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone, honestly.

My heart belongs with her.. She stole my heart.

Even if she did lie and cheat, I needed to check on her.. I still care for her, and always will. So, I headed to her appartment.

...

**Sonny's POV**

When I got home, I shut the curtains. I shut the window. I just wanted to break down and cry. I walked around in circles, and came across my mirror. I looked at myself.. I looked at my face. I just didn't want to see myself anymore. So, I grabbed the mirror, and chucked it on the ground, saying lots of swear words in action.

Tears just rushed down from my checks. Then, I heard a knock on the door. Shit.

At the state that I'm in? No.. No.. This can't be happening.

I had to open the door, though. So, I wiped away the worse of my tears, and awnsered the door.

It was Chad, great. I looked hideous.

"Woah, Sonny? Are you okay?" He could blatenatly see the red marks from where Liam hit me, and the tears at it's company.

"Oh.. I hit my head, on.. the door frame." I lied.

He lead my down to sit at the couch, examining my head.

"Sonny.. That's obviously bullsh*t. Just tell me."

"Chad.. Why are you even here?"

"Because I still care for you. And what you said yesterday, It wasn't like you. And the state you're in now? There's something going on. There must be something wrong, Sonny."

"And.. I care for you.. But, this is my life, I don't need you worrying."

"Please, tell me what's wrong.. please?"

"I.. I can't." I stuttered, a tear made it's way out of my eye. And it was just then, Chad pulled me onto his lap, and rubbed away the tear. He slowly caressed my cheek.

"You can trust me.. Please tell me. I hate seeing you like this." He whispered in my ear, bringing his hand to my back and started to massage it.

It felt nice. Wow, his hands worked like magic.

But, it kinda hurt when he went over where Liam hit me, and I released a 'owwing' sound from my mouth.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing.. It's just my back.. Nothing to worry about.." I chuckled, trying to avoid him seeing the bruises and cuts on my back.

But, he pulled up my top, and saw the bruised skin and the cuts.

"Sonny? Did you do this to you?" He said in a panicked voice.  
"No.." I honestly told him.

"Then who did?"

"Chad.." I tried to change the subject.

"Tell me, Sonny. You can trust me."

"It's a long story.." I tried.

"I have time. Tell me, Sonny, please. I care." .. ".. Wait? Is it just your back?" Before I could awnser, her turned over, and pulled up my top and saw my rib cage. Great. Fucking great, I sarcasicly thought.

"Okay, Sonny. Tell me. Right now, please." He sounded angry and concerned at the same time.

By this time, tears where pouring down my face as the flashbacks came of what Liam did to me. Chad started to stroke my hair as I put my head on his chest.

"It's a long story." I said.

"Please, just tell me. I wanna help you.."

"Okay.. You know that date I went on with Liam?" I started.

"Yeah?"

"Well.. He got me drunk, I fainted, he took me to his apartment. Stripped me, took naked photos. Now his black mailing me, beating me up, giving my commands.. and.. he.."

"What else?"

"He.. raped me."

I looked up at Chad, I could see anger in his eyes.

"I can't believe that fucking dickhead. He did that? To you? I swear, I'm going to kill him." Chad was about to leave, but I grabbed him.

"Chad. Please, he still has the camera.. He said he'd hurt me if I told anyone, please don't go." I literally pleaded.

"Sonny, I have to do something. I can't let him hurt m'la.. Wait. So, his the reason we couldn't do our date, he made it look like you was cheating?"

I nodded.

"I'm so sorry I said that to you, Sonny. I really am. Trust me, when I find him, but delete the pics first, I will beat the shit out of him. So don't you worry, I'll get rid of those pics.. In a camera, right?"

"Yeah.. But, you really don't need to do that."

"Sonny, I do. If he hurts you, he hurts me. Don't worry, I'll kill that scumbag."

"Chad.. I'm still not sure about this.."

"Sonny, this can't go on any longer. Trust me on this. Chaddy's got your back." He winked at me, I lightly chuckled.

"Okay.. But, be careful. I'll go with you." I rose up from the couch.

"No, Sonny, stay here.."

"I'll go with you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

We both chuckled.

**Chad's POV**

Me and Sonny went inside my black mercedes benz, and drove to Liam's house.

I knew this was probably going to get bloody, but I'll do anything I can to protect Sonny, no matter the consequences. We was finally outside.

"Okay, Sonny. If it turns into a fight, I want you to back away. Okay? I don't want you getting hurt any more by that dick."

"But, Chad.. I don't want you getting hurt, on my fault."

"It's not your fault, I wont get hurt. I'm just saying. But, I'll protect you."

"I love you, Chad."

Okay, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I leaned in, gently put my hand on her cheek and starting making out with her.. It felt so good. Her lips where so warm, and it got heated up pretty quickly. We had to stop, though, considering where we was.

"Wow.. That was amazing.." She said.

"Yeah.. Now before I get to carried away, let's do what we came here for.."

I heard her cute giggle.

"Right." I heard her agree.

I got out of the car, and opened the door for her on the other side.

"M'lady.."

"Why Thankyou." She giggled again.. Man, I love her so much.

"Listen, I'll play up a act. You get the camera."

"Okay." She agreed.

I knocked on the door, of Liam's apartment.

He awnsered, I felt like punching him right then, right there.. But, I needed to play on for a bit.

"Liam, my man, good to see you. Bought a friend, hope you don't mind." I said to him, while walking in, bringing Sonny, who was holding my hand, along with me.

"You two? Are talking?" Liam asked, the idiot.

"Friends." Sonny lied.

"Oh.." He grinned. "What you wanna do?"

"Liam, I think me and you need a little talk." I said, while signaling Sonny to get the camera off the self.

Liam saw this and came running up to her, just as she was about to reach for it. He stopped her in action.

"What, are you doing?"

"Just.. Looking at your camera."

"Hey, Chad. Let us have some privacy." He asked me, I knew what he was going to do, and I didn't allow it.

"No, because, this is why we are here. Sonny told me, and she is not going to get hurt anymore."

"We'll see about that!" He said, he grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall continuestly. I ran over to her rescue, and punched him in the face. I then kicked him where it hurts. He then furiously fought back, I got him to the ground and gave him digs in the face.

"Don't you fucking, ever dare, hurt my Sonny again!" I yelled at him. I grabbed the camera, and smashed it on the floor.

It crashed into millions of peices, and I jumped on it, smashing it even more.

I then ran up to Sonny. Now Liam was out cold, he wouldn't be able to hurt her.

But, she was out cold, too, by the looks of it.

"Sonny.." I cried. There was blood all over her face and she had a black eye.

"Everything will be okay, I'm going to get you to the hospital, and I'll call the police.." I softly whispered in her ear, carrying her bridal style to my cars' backseat.

I layed her down. I put a blanker over her and kissed her forehead, before going into the front seat of the car. I started driving to the nearest hospital, California hospital. I was at top speed, and rushed to get there, occaisonaly using my car mirror to look back on Sonny.

I knew she should of stayed.

I just hope she's okay. I was scared to death.

...

**Sonny's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed. I looked around and felt dizzy. But, then my eyes readjusted to the light and I could see Chad and another man, who looked like a doctor.

"Ms. Sonny Munroe?" The man called out to me, waving his hand infront of my face. "I'm doctor Finely, and I will be your doctor. I need you to tell me a few things." He then said.

"Ask away.." I faintly managed to say.

"How did you get these bruises and cuts, all located around your body?"

"Someone.. did it to me. They beated me up and blackmailed me."

"Don't you worry, we've had that person down the police station to awnser some more questions and justice will happen."

"Okay, doc.." I nodded, I then looked at Chad. He looked scared.

"I'll give you two.. some alone time." He said, smiling, while leaving and closing the curtains for us.

"Why do you look so scared, Chad?" I asked him.

"I was afraid of losing you. I'm sorry about this.. I should of-"

"It's not your fault." I cut him off.

He came over to the bed side and starting stroking my hair.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"It doesn't.." I lied.

"It does, doesn't it?" He saw right through me.

"Yeah, but it's nothing to worry about." I re assured.

Just then, doctor Finely came back in.

"Right, Sonny. We need to slightly dab this damp cloth on your face, to remove the most of the dry blood so it doesn't get infected." He then passed Chad the cloth. "Would you like to do it, master Cooper?" He asked him.

"Sure.." He took the cloth out of his hands and started gently dabbing it onto my face,

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked.

"No, no.." I replied, a smile forming on my face. It actually felt relaxing.

"Just let me know if it does hurt, and I'll stop."

I shook my head in agreemeant. He cared for me so much, and he was gentle.

"Mmm.. It feels good.." I slowly said.

"Yes, this is a very relaxing treatment." The doctor shook his head, looking at the papers on his clip board.

"We will also give you some special cream that will help your cuts and bruises fade quicker, and relieve the pain. So, you should be good to go home, later." He continued. "I'll be back in a while, I just need to get your medication. And it may be best you wasn't home alone, tonight. In cases like you've had, paranoia is very popular. It's imperative that you're with some one you trust." He walked out the room, once again.

"Chad.. If I have to be with someone, I want to be with you.. Is that okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He chuckled, which made me smile.


End file.
